Larcade: El Dragneel Blanco
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Fue bendecido por miles de palabras, fue bendecido por aquel que había sido su creador, aquel mago que le ofreció su apellido y quien se ilusionó con que fue su padre al mismo tiempo. Había sido alguien fuerte que seguía diferentes propósitos. ¿Porqué su padre lo estaba golpeando? No podia comprenderlo, era demasiado doloroso.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Así como también amo a August, también amo a Larcade o Rahkeid (de cualquier manera) aunque este segundo sólo fuera por parte de uno de los libros de Zeref pero de igual manera, me dolió demasiado la manera en que fue eliminado. Mi pequeño y muy pecaminoso niño no tenía porque terminar de esa manera, es bastante doloroso escuchar su voz y ver sus lágrimas para ver a su padre. Me dolió demasiado que decidí escribir este pequeño capítulo en un pequeño homenaje de este personaje que realmente, me hubiera gustado ver un poco más.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Ser bendecido por un poder, ser bendecido por miles de palabras que lo rodean, sin nisiquiera poder entender lo que decían. Estar sumergido en un mundo completamente oscuro, sin poder moverse o abrir los ojos. Quedarse estático, sin tener posibilidad alguna de poder hablar, de poder convivir en el mundo. ¿Para que fue creado? No lo puede recordar, sólo apareció en ese plano oscuro, en la espera de que algo sucediera con él. ¿En la espera de que? Tampoco lo puede recordar, lo que pasó después fue en el momento justo que alguien decidió traerlo al verdadero mundo.

Recuerda a la perfección en el momento que abrió los ojos, que vio a ese hombre de cabello negros sonreír, aquellos ojos de color rojo brillar con intensidad. Con curiosidad, empezó a moverse poco a poco, sus brazos, sus piernas. Los dedos de sus pies como los de su mano. Giraba un poco su cuello, hasta donde le permitía realizar aquella acción. Alzó un poco sus manos para tocar su cabeza, algo suave tenía ahí. Bajo su mirada y vio su pequeño cuerpo desnudo. Pero era mucho decir que tenía palabras en su mente.

"**_Matar_**"

¿A quien?

"**_Al hombre delante de el._**"

Vio un libro de tonalidades blancas con orillas doradas, veía las letras que estaban sobre la cubierta. Letras blancas que parecieran, brillaban. Podía entenderlo, de alguna manera. Ese era su nombre.

"**_Larcade_**"

Sintió una caricia a su cabeza, eso se sentía bien, vio a ese hombre arrodillarse y sonreír un poco. Lo veía tocar su cuerpo, lo analizaba con atención hasta al final, dejarlo. Lo escucho suspirar y ver como se levantaba, ir al escritorio cercano y guardar aquel libro blanco en algún lugar. Vio como volvían a verlo, pronto miro a lo que se encontraba a su lado. Una cápsula con un pequeño cuerpo adentro. Se levantó con cuidado, empezó a tambalearse pero aún así, llego a mirar aquella cosa. Frente a él, se encontraba un niño de cabellos rosados, sus ojos cerrados y pequeñas burbujas saliendo de su cuerpo. Por el reflejo, el se miro, su apariencia era un tanto similar a ese niño. Sólo que tenía cabellos rubios, sus ojos eran rubios y de piel un poco más pálida.

**-Natsu** -Escucho la voz detrás de él. Aquel hombre de cabellos negros le hablaba.**\- El nombre de él es Natsu Dragneel, mi hermano pequeño **-Se acercó a él, lo miraba con atención.**\- Tu nombre es Larcade, Larcade Dragneel, una copia de él en caso de que mi experimento falle, te permitiré utilizar este apellido como también estaré vigilando tu proceso de adaptación **-Suspiró.**\- Veré que tan capaz eres para sobrevivir**

Lo vio alejarse en silencio, tomaba algunas cosas y salía de aquella habitación. El pequeño camino a donde se encontraba una ropa de color blanco, se la puso con curiosidad, se acercó al espejo que se encontraba ahí y se volvió a mirar, el no era aquel niño, el no podía serlo, vio su cabello rubio y sus ojos rojos. Decidió acomodar de otra manera sus cabello. Recordó al hombre que se acaba de ir, de igual manera, sus ojos eran de color rojo. Pronto, pensó en aquellas palabras que tal vez, había aprendido.

**-¿Papá? **-Susurró el niño.

Si bien, entendió que le ofreció el apellido, el mismo apellido que ese niño de cabellos rosas. Le explico que ese niño era su hermano menor, por lo que podía ser que el podría ser su padre. De alguna forma, le ilusionó poder llamar de esa manera a su padre. Salió de aquella habitación, quería saber más de aquel mundo.

Creció y aprendió. Sobrevivió como se esperaba y como recompensa, se había ganado el título como el hijo del Emperador Zeref. Entrenaba y estudiaba la magia, aunque era más por obligación que le había asignado August, aquel fiel y primer sirviente que su padre consiguió. Aunque, cada que miraba a ese anciano, podia sentir algo que le hacía idéntico a su padre. ¿De que se trataba? No le interesó aunque si le causo curiosidad, prefirió ignorarlo.

Era demasiado rebelde, le gustaba salir a explorar el mundo y regresar al imperio unos meses después. De todas formas, su padre nunca estaba al pendiente de él, desde que mostró que era un sobreviviente de aquella magia, le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, aprender lo que fuera necesario para poder estar entre las filas de su Ejército y así, demostrarle que el podia derrotar a cualquier enemigo que tratará de ponerse frente a él. Una magia realmente extraña pero que sin embargo, le servía mucho.

Si había pasado tan buenos momentos con su padre, creciendo y aprendiendo, ser tratado de buena manera. ¿Porqué tenía que sufrir de esa manera? Amaba a su padre, lo amaba por ser el motivo de que fue creado, nunca conspiro en su contra para matarlo y siempre terminaba con los enemigos de una manera rápida que su padre podría sentirse orgulloso de él. ¿Porqué su padre lo lastimaba? No podia comprenderlo pero dolía, no dejaba de doler aquellos golpes que su propio padre le daba, le dolía demasiado el sentir que su propia sangre salia de su cuerpo y su padre lo seguía golpeando.

**-Yo no tengo hijos** -Habló con dureza.**\- Tu no eres mi hijo**

El dolor de aquellas palabras, el dolor en la mirada de su padre. Larcade solo había hecho lo correcto por su padre, solo había hecho eso y de esa manera había sido recompensado. Vio al chico de cabello rosa, no hacía nada y sólo miraba con pena y dolor. Ese mismo dolor que sentía, quería pedirle perdón, quería volver a intentarlo, fue el motivo por el que alzó su mano, quería ofrecerle disculpas pero fue demasiado tarde para eso. Ver aquellos ojos de su padre, como alzaba su mano y sentir el núcleo dentro de si, ser roto. No sólo lo estaba destruyendo a él, si no, también al libro que contenía su miserable vida. Podía sentir el poder ser liberado, las palabras se borraban y empezaba a desvanecerse. Por más que llorara y empezará a rogar, no podia hacer nada.

Cerró los ojos a su dolor, presenciaba su propio final.

Alguna vez, el fue Larcade Dragneel, el hijo del emperador, el Dragneel blanco. Una simple alma en pena que había sido creado con un sólo propósito pero al tratar de cumplir con otro propósito, tuvo que pagar de una manera cruel. Un hijo que no podia ser de Zeref porque nunca lo reconoció.

Un Dragneel que sería olvidado.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**No entiendo porque se burlan de Larcade o Rahkeid por el simple hecho de que se consideró como el hijo de Zeref aunque no fuera realmente un hijo suyo y resultará ser y simple demonio, desde mi punto de vista, me hubiera gustado ver un poco más a este personaje en acción. Realmente, hubiera sido bastante entretenido y muy fuerte. Pero bueno, yo seguiré defendiendo a mi niño.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Martes 30 de Julio de 2019**


End file.
